Rush Love
by Kourtneyxx
Summary: He is a singer , she is a producer . How they'll get what they want when their wild past together can't be forget so easy?DxC story
1. Chapter 1

_**~Rush Love~**_

**Chapter 1:So many signs , so little time**

_Prologue:_

"_Duncan , this is not how we will end it!"_

"_Gwen , be sure there is just one chance for us to be happy-and you and I weren't ment to last!"_

"_But I can remember the pressure of your lips on mine , I can remember our last kiss-sweet , toxic , passionate , wild , incredible,"_

"_I hope you can live from memories!"_

After I left Gwen's house shouting and screaming "_It's over!"_ . And now…I can say the world is mine . Maybe I'll drive to Cali . I need the wind to blow to my punk hair . And I need to forget Gwen . But , hey , you know what?The sound of missing her..I can't hear it . I'm perfectly fine without her.

I imagined that me and Gwen will have the best relationship ever . We will live from our teenage dreams and we will be happy forever listen to rock and make-out and smoking and… Sometimes I can be so stupid . I was tired of drama when I …Maybe I never loved Gwen , I mean , she was always so calm and so shy . There were days when she didn't wanted to talk with me because her feelings `are so difficult to understand`. Heh girl , you better get a life , `cause this bad boy is ready to rock the world!

You will say that a relationship between a goth and a punk is perfect . But sometimes , the things starts to become so complicated . I mean , she never tried to change me and she wasn't bossy but these two months were a waste of time . She didn't understand my passion for music . I mean , my band –RSH- was the best thing that happened to me . Me , DJ and Geoff are ready to start to record and sing and go on a tour . If a crazy producer will think we rock . And maybe this will happen one day .

The truth it's that these 2 guys are protecting me . I haven't been to jail since I came from TDWT . It's so hard to understand how 4(3 if you want) letters can make a heart to bleed so hard . For me , going on this stupid show is the biggest mistake I have ever done . I was so happy with her . The color of her onyx eyes , the smell of her expensive , French perfume and her mocha skin are driving me crazy when I think about them . And now , some things that seemed so simple are now just dreams..dreams that will probably never come true .

Did I forget to mention her mocha skin…and the sound of her shouting at me…and then the sound of our last fight…We were nothing but fights and shouts and tears . But I liked being like that . And I liked how she tried to change me .

Suddenly , I got a message:

_`This is Courtney-Megan Mars , a music producer from New York . I just listened of one of your band's song and I think it's amazing . Maybe you would come here to talk about recording an album soon?Thank you.`_

Wow…This is really , the best day of my life!Courtney-Megan Mars , if I could run so fast that I could be right now in New-York just to tell you that I'm sorry…Ahh…Tomorrow , I don't care if DJ and Geoff don't want to go , I will go alone .

But , hey , I will buy her some pink roses and chocolate and…man , I can't wait!I need to call Geoff .

On the phone(Duncan-Geoff)

`_Hey , bro , wassup?`_

_`Man , I have some crazy news…crazy , man!I swear , I am the happiest man alive!`_

_`Wow , bro , you sound like you won 1,000,000 dollars!`_

_`Man , what happened to me today is the best thing ever . A music producer from New-York want to see us . She said she liked our song ! And she is..`_

_`We gonna partyyy tonight , Dunk! We will be famous ! We will have lots and lots of money!`_

_`But this isn't the best part .`_

_`What can be better than that?You know I'm not the smartest gut ever , but this seems to me..`_

_`Dude , the producer is Courtney !Courtney , man , Courtney!`_

_`Wait…`_

_`Me and Gwen broke-up . `_

_`Sorry dude , I think this is hard for you .`_

_`Dude , I'm so happy right now that I can fly!`_

`_We are going tomorrow to New-York . you need to see this chick , dude!You sound like..crazy about her!`_

_`She drives me crazy!`_

My love for Courtney was starting to burn again . Do you know how much I want now to see her , to touch her , to feel her? My heart is staring to bleed…Our love story was a fairytale gone bad . Why bad? Because I was a fool . I never accepted the idea of –Courtney is out of Duncan's life- is like –Duncan's life is over . But somehow , me and Gwen lasted months . 2 months living a lie is sad . Is sad lying to someone for 2 months.

But , be careful Courtney-Megan Mars , your bad boy is coming ! And this time , he won't leave you !

_**Courtney's Point of View:**_

_`So , I send a message to one of the band's singer .`_

Me and Heather(yeah , Heather from tdwt , my best friend now) were drinking a coffee at our favorite place , somewhere in New-York . Is so nice to talk with her , now that she changed so much . Her future husband made her see how bad she was .

_`Is he hot?Maybe he could be the one for you! Since Duncan broke your heart you have been thinking about that jerk and.."_

_`Heather , if you think I'm gonna fall for the first boy I see , you are wrong!`_

_`Hey , sometimes you can fall for everyone you see ."_

_`I know , and it's freakin' annoying because I still Love Duncan so much!`_

_`But if Duncan thinks a weirdo goth it's better than you than he deserves to burn in hell!`_

_`But , Duncan is the only guy I really loved…and I still love him . But he cheated on me…`_

All the bad memories that I have started to replay on my mind . If he would probably broke-up with me first then kissed Gwen…maybe I would be fin . Because when you love someone you want him to be happy . And if he is happy without you , you can accept it if he shows you RESPECT . But Duncan wanted to broke my heart and to see me hurt . Maybe if he could see me crying every night and how for me was a wonder if I could wake up in the morning and make-up . Our separation made me weak . I couldn't do nothing for 3 weeks .

I f I would see him , probably I'll apologize for loving him . And probably he will tell me how happy he was with…I can't do this anymore . I'm not Courtney now . Courtney wouldn't let a bad boy to plaay with her feelings like this . And he isn't even here!

`_Hey, I have an idea!`_

_`Yeah Heather…I said bored .`_

_`What if we go and buy some clothes for you . I think tomorrow those guys will die when they will see their sexy producer!"_

'_Okay`_

So this is how me and Heather ended shopping at Victoria Secrets searching push-up bras…and how I left _his_ memory alive on that black table waiting to pay the bill .

**SO … this is the first chapter of ,Rush Love' … hope you liked it…sry for my bad English…I hope I'll get at least 4 reviews and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**XoXo…Kourtney…**


	2. Chapter 2My way

~**Rush Love~**

**Chapter 2:My way**

_Prologue:_

_There isn't wrong love , there is just love gone wrong._

"_Man , I think I'm nervous"Duncan was drinking slowly his soda . His friends , Geoff and Dj were so amazed to see him like this . Usually , he was strong and very confident , but now his bad-boy image was destroyed by a former C.I.T._

"_Man , you need to be so in love . I can bearly recognize the old Dunk-or I should say Duncan."_

"_You know I'm not the smartest guy , but I can see were a dude wants to cook chips for a girl."Geoff said afraid ._

"_Geoff , you're just…ahh.."_

He couldn't finish the sentence . Even insulting Geoff wasn't helping . Even listening to rock music wasn't helping . If Duncan-Jake Martins would listen to him , he would say ,,Dude , can you come down to Earth?" .

"_Maybe I should buy her flowers and chocolate?"he sounded so innocent and sweet and soft ._

"_Maybe you would want to call a taxi if you would want to be at the studio in time ."DJ said excited . This big guy with a golden heart was thinking about their band success , but why don't he toath about things that are very important?Like , Courtney would like some big , beautiful red roses or something else?_

Duncan finally bought an expensive Dior perfume (fresh , because she was the reason of his life right now) , 14 red roses(because she was born on 14 december) and a cat with blue eyes like his eyes . He knew the cat was a little bit…let's say it , it was pathetic , but he wanted her to think about him every night , if he is gone . The cat would protect her from people who would want to abuse her and he would know his princess was safe .

"_Dude , I hope this cat is a good one , because if she is in jail , how she will protect Courtney?"Dj and Geoff both start laughing when they saw the cat . But if these two would know what is L-O-V-E they will laugh about them , not about him ._

"_Faster , people . Time is money!"Duncan said . He would punch them so hard , but he would be now in a police car and not on the way to Courtney ._

"_English , please?"Geoff said confused._

The taxi driver almost killed them . Seriously , Geoff is a better driver than this guy . And with him you will probably be alive , but really pissed because he knows to the drice only to a McDonald's and back .

When they arrived they saw a big , big building from glass . It was like a shiny sign to Duncan saying "Here is hiding your love" .

"_Dunk , this is nuts!Geoff yeled._

"_No man , that means just one thing!My girlfriend is rich!"_

But now reality knocked out Duncan . Maybe Courtney would be so angry when she will see him and he wouldn't want to speak to him and she will refuse to give Geoff and DJ a shot at fame . Maybe he can stole their chance. Maybe Courtney will ignore him and his stupid apologizes . Let's face it , who would ever want to talk with you when you caused him/her so much pain . One rose fell on the ground in the pouring rain . Hey , he didn't even noticed the rain . And now the roses are 13-it's 13 of November , Friday . Some stupid men (or women) from a stupid institute said that this gonna be the worst day of the year .

"_Dunk…are you okay?"_

"_I'll be fine when I'll get home and I'll eat a pizza."_

And Duncan started running , without any sense . It was raining so hard and his heart was punched by every people that he saw . And there were probably one million people on the street , at that hour .

They all had colored umbrellas , but he couldn't see the colors . For him everything was black and grey . Courtney is too good for him . He-just a punk , stupid , delinquent with a bad sense of orientation –HE WAS LOST IN NEW YORK CITY!

**Back with DJ and Geoff:**

"_This is crazy!Why would Duncan ran away when he knew he will meet Courtney!"_

_DJ was so confused…people are doing stupid things when they are in love . Luckly , he wasn't caught in any mess ._

"_I think we better go to meet Courtney Dj!Maybe he is not prepared . It hurts to apologize , especially when you are a bad-boy!"_

"_Geoff , this is the smartest thing you ever said."_

"_I have my moments."_

They walked into the shiny building – it was hiding their dreams . After 10 minutes spent there they will be famous(maybe closer to fame) . Yeah , Duncan wasn't here , but , hey , it's an unique chance .

"_**Hey , we are Geoff and DJ from RSH"**_

"_Wow , guys , I am so happy to see you !"Courtney seemed really excited ._

They were here , ready to take the chance . Bet on it , they will do anything to be famous . Months of raersheals and rejections , and now..this.

"So , I heard about you . I loved your song :My Way: . Who sings it?Because it's amazing!"

"Courtney , Duncan sings it!I won't lie ….

"DJ , Duncan sings it?"Courtney dropped her coffee on her new clothes . They were so expensive and now you can use them to clean the dust .

She started to ran so fast following some roses . She saw them on the ground . They were so beautiful!Sure , the man who bought them is so in love with a very special girl . But , this is hurting her so much , because she wasn't special…for him..the guy who stole her heart and now is probably playing with her heart . He burned it , cut it , broke it .

"Hey , princess!"

She heard a scared voice . She turned around and say him . He looked like a gob with blue eyes … but he was so sad . He seemed to be like her: destroyed .

"I have just one rose , but a big heart and I love you with a fire red…Courtney!"

She was speechless .

**So….XD**

**This is chapter 2!**

**Hope you will like it**

**Again srry for my bad English…**

**Bye:-***

**Kourtneyxoxo**

**Love you…Kisses….Tnks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ATTENTION:STUPID ME, ON CHAPTER 1 IS A REVIEW FROM ME-THAT REVIEW IS FOR ANOTHER AUTHOR OF COURSE...SORRYE..I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!THNKS;)**_

_**Rush Love**_

_**Chapter 3: Battlefield**_

_Prologue:_

"_When people have no hopes and dreams…_

_Maybe they need you _

_To teach them how to make all the right moves"_

**Courtney's Point of View:**

I am standing in the rain. I swear, I would ran and kiss him so passionate and so sweet and…I would make him feel like we are alone, like he doesn't need anything beside me and how we could take a chance and run together to a better place-a sunny, warm, beautiful place –we could call it home. But I know this is just a beautiful nightmare, because I can't feel the rain. It's like I'm stuck here. Here I can't hear the amazing sound of New-York and I can't see anything-just some blue eyes. Trying to search love in this eyes is bringing back painful memories…Our last words…A `good-bye` and a text `Today you love me , tomorrow you will hate me`…A new city and a desperate girl trying to forget her past…A very insecure girl , which is afraid of future…A promise that she will never love again-a promise said to herself when her heart wanted to see him .

_`Courtney…he said my name slowly, he was desperate and wasted-maybe he suffered the same?'_

Hearing my name broking the raindrops is making me mad. I am not sixteen, It's over!

We can't be together. My heart is not a hotel. If you want me to be mine you need to respect me. And he humiliated me in front of all my friends , enemies, but the most important is that he lost me. I can't remember how we used to hang out and make out, I remember just nights spent on a new land. I know so many types of pains. Firstly, is the pain that seems to remind you every second of your life that you are destroyed-Maybe this is a lesson like `_I lived, I loved, I lost` . _You can learn 1000 lessons about life and you can study 100 books about people but if you don't stop and stare all these things are useless.

Now, my heart is like a battlefield. Inside me I have two demons-a bad demon and a `fake` demon-an angel .

`_Everyone is making mistakes.` said one_

_`But he already made so many mistakes.` said another_

'_Nobody's perfect and he really loves you! Look at the cat and at the perfume. And maybe the roses are…`_

_`Enough! He is just a delinquent and you need a better man than him. You are smart, rich…_

_`Money can't buy happiness and love!`_

_`But she can find someone that will treat her well1`_

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

`_Duncan…`_

_`You can't leave me here, in this dark place where I don't know anyone-alone, scared, sad, calling your love…`_

_`But you left me in this dark place. But I danced in the dark because I wanted to escape from here and I almost did it.`_

_`You aren't saying that you…`_

_`Maybe I still love you, and maybe I know this is the wrong thing to do…`_

_`No, maybe I still love you too and maybe I think this isn't wrong!`_

He yelled. He scared me.

_`I came here from Texas, I bought you 14 roses because your b-day is on 14__th__ December, I bought you a cat with blue-eyes and an expensive Dior perfume. Fresh.`_

I heard just `_December`…Remember December? _In December we break-up…

_`You know what? I am leaving on…Mars! Bye, Courtney! I hope that someday you will see how I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!`_

**Duncan's Point of View:**

What? What I am doing? I need a break. Maybe I can't rush love. Maybe I'm still the bad guy. All I know is that I lost everything at a stupid poker game. Life sucks. I was going to tell her…Ahh, here, on this stupid planet I don't have anything. Maybe I'm not Duncan-Jake Daves. Maybe I'm a fool. How can I be so cold? How could this motherfucker to ruin everything? Again? Seriously, this is a joke? My world is falling without her. How deep is her love? If she can love me after all I've done to her…I'm a looser with capital L.

I turn around to see if she is still there. Look, she is still standing in the rain. Maybe the pain is killing her. Maybe, I'm the one killing her.

`_Please, just don't stay here and acting like you are..`_

_`Acting? Duncan, do you think I am acting? Life isn't a stupid game. I'm not an idiot._

_Maybe I have a boyfriend. And maybe he cares about my feelings! Maybe he is perfect!_

_And maybe I don't want to see you again!`_

_`You are not …`_

_`You wish! I love how the things have changed! Now I'm the one playing with your heart!_

_Your destiny is my toy. Eat this, cry me a river and then live a life full of regrets! Go back to your __**~Gwennie~**__.`_

_`Maybe you are the reason…No, for sure you are the reason of me and Gwen's break-up!_

_You are so selfish, Courtney! Why you can't give me another chance?_

_It's to hard to stop following the rules of your big ego?_

_`It's very hard when I know that in front of me is standing..`_

_`What? Do you know what? I came here to record an album with Dj and Geoff! I don't care about you!`_

_`Fine! We will record your stupid album and then we will forget that we ever met!`_

_`Fine!`_

It's so strange how your feelings can turn from white to black-I love her with a fire red, but now my love is turning blue. I don't want to talk about this. I 'm too busy thinking about a new song-maybe it will be about selfish people…about hidden dreams…human nature. So much feelings mixed with love and anger can make my guitar speak so beautiful. They can make my guitar to speak the language of my heart. And maybe I'm not alone. Maybe there are many people who lost their dreams and hopes. And now they are fighting to find them. Maybe I can describe their pain in my lyrics. Maybe I won't be famous. But I know that my song will remain an hymn of the broken-harted people.

I will die, but the broken-harted people will continue to exist. And you can't stop them from crying. Maybe you can if you are Super-Man.

I loved her-I love her-I will love her

But now, she is so cold. I can't see the sweet Court which is hiding in that C.I.T bitch. When you love someone, you can see his soul, the true person which is hiding beside a mask. Or, I am the main antagonist in this story? I left her with a broken-heart for a goth girl. For a goth girl-Gwen. Maybe I loved Gwen, but not as much as Courtney. Maybe the secret of our relationship are the fights. In the middle of the night you are calling her saying that you don't need her and then in the morning, you'll be tossing rocks at her window saying `_Mornin' Sunshine`_. But these are just memories…


End file.
